


Makeup is Gender Neutral

by Dusty_Forgotten



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 17:29:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3419381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dusty_Forgotten/pseuds/Dusty_Forgotten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They agree on one very important matter: makeup.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Makeup is Gender Neutral

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a post by Tumblr user bunniferbennet: "say it with me: makeup is gender neutral"  
> and a reply from a-flying-emu: "I whispered “makeup is gender neutral” out loud on the train and the guy next to me looked at me weird but then whispered “fuck yea” back"

“ _Makeup is gender neutral._ ” Castiel whispers, and reblogs. He scrolls down a list of unloaded pictures, and closes out the Tumblr app, sliding his phone in his pocket.

The man sat next to him is looking on with a raised brow. Castiel holds his eyes. “If you say so.” he replies, and smiles. He gets off at Dan Ryan.

They both take the Red Line in the mornings, Cas takes note of. They sit next to each other more often ( or maybe he’s just started noticing it). The foot that bumps his and the sidelong winks are definitely new, though.


End file.
